Omega (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * Omega, written as "Ω", is the 24th and last letter of the Greek alphabet. * You can use Buster Slam on bosses, which admittedly looks quite hilarious. * Before Update 4.12.15, Omega had 2 different abilities. One was called Crystalize, which makes crystals come out of the ground in front of Omega, lowering enemies' damage. The other one was called Omega Buster, which makes Omega dash a very long distance, grabbing an enemy, then finally slamming the enemy to the ground, dealing huge damage to the targeted enemy and enemies around Omega. * Tortoise Shell can block other projectiles, similar to Omega's Guard Ability. * Omega was hugely nerfed and fixed in Update 4.15.15, after when Omega got new abilities to replace Omega's old abilities. * Omega was hugely nerfed again in Update 7.14.15, which mainly fixed the overpowerness in Omega and Tempus. * Omega was nerfed again in Updated 7.22.15, increasing the cooldown and lowering the mana cost. * You used to be able to break Siegmund with Omega Slam. Fixed in an update. * Omega's weapons, called the Tortoise Shell, are (probably) based off Spiral Knight's Omegaward and Omega Tortofist * Omega was planned to have a tortoise shield on his back while in development but got canceled due to high part count. * As of Update 11.21.15, Omega is no longer able to boost Buster Slam's range by jumping. Instead, Omega is now able to fly across separated platforms using Buster Slam. * Omega has the most edits, nerfs, buffs, and tweaks than any other class. This was because of Omega's new abilities and easily spammable attacks. * Currently, there is a bug which causes Omega to go immobile and be stuck on the ability, either by Stomp or by Omega Stance's grabs. This usually happens when Omega lands on an edge of a brick or slope. * As of Update 10.31.16, Omega has a completely new ultimate and has reduced walkspeed. * As stated above, Omega has a new ultimate. This ultimate is a reference to Tager, one of the BlazBlue characters. Tager's Astral Finish involves him grabbing his opponent, charging up, and propelling himself and his grabbed enemy up into the sky before slamming the target back down. * Omega cannot block his own ultimate. ** Nobody can block Omega's ultimate. ** Omega can block his own ultimate. * Update 11.15.16 brought a significant rework to Omega. Strategies * Use Smash and then use X+S to catch your enemy out of the air for a powerful combo. ** All of your grab moves can be followed by Z for an extra ~100 damage. * Use Z to catch opponents who escaped your comfortable melee range. Combos can also be extended with Z and can double as a mobility enhancer. * Omega's click combo is very strong as a subrole Fighter. * X+S is useful against bunnyhoppers. * If fighting near places with walls and obstacles, use X+M1 and aim opponents at said wall or obstacle to stagger them. * Smash is useful in its ability to catch up to enemies (and follow up with Z) and defense buff (preferably used on crowds) other than being a set-up for X+S. * It is recommended to use V on CC-inflicted opponents (Stun, Off-balance, etc.). Otherwise, use it at your own risk. * Use Guard if your opponent is using its ultimate or you are anticipating a low-level CC move (e.g. Frigost's C). * If waiting for your cooldowns to reset in a battle, use Guard to block incoming damage while you're waiting unless you want to attack with your standard attack combo. * If you're having trouble landing Buster Slam, use this combo: Use Throw (Omega Stance + Click) to catch the enemy and throw it at a nearby wall or part. This will stagger the enemy. Then, quickly use Buster Slam and charge up. Most of the time, you will easily land your Buster Slam. * Remember that Omega's Damage and Defense is set slightly higher than the other tanks, at 100% and 120%. Keep this in mind when fighting up close, since it's not a terrible idea to go face-to-face with another melee class. * There are only 3 ways to effectively stop you from landing your V. You must die, get caught by another omega's V, or get time locked by a tempus. Abuse this to your liking. * Despite omega's puny 120% defense, he can take up to 60% in defense debuffs before that stat drops to 100% keep this in mind when dealing with classes that rely on debuffs. * You can block essentially everything omega's with E, this includes another omega's V or X+(click,s,or w). Keep in mind this doesn't block stun, only a good portion of the damage. * With Omega's X+S you can knock people into obstacles, such as the barriers at the edge of the maps, to instantly stun opponents and deal additional damage to them. * Omega can lead an enemy away from their team with X+S a decent distance. * Don't shield until your cooldowns comeback. Your click combo can deal as much damage as a stage 5 Vulca. Weaknesses * Classes with high mobility can easily out maneuver Omega's attacks, due to Omega having high ability cooldowns and having little mobility. * Debuffs still apply to Omega if he is using Guard. Also, instant-stun moves can't be blocked and he still takes damage albeit small (further emphasized when Omega cannot attack when using his E). * Omega's dangerous slam moves are close-ranged. Try to waste his moves, then go in. Be wary of Smash, as it leaves you open for an epic slam dunk. * You can already see his V coming from miles away. * Ranged classes slowly chip away at omega's health. Omega can't fight back due to his extreme lack of long range moves. Category:Alpha Tanks Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes